monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Neko Cat
Osobowość Neko na pierwszy rzut oka jest wredna, jednak gdy się ją już bliżej pozna, jest bardzo miła i przyjacielska. Dziewczyna potrafi postawić na swoim. Jest bardzo pewna siebie, czasami aż za bardzo. Zdarza się, że nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować. Wygląd Córka Nekomaty ma czarne włosy przyozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Jej oczy są pomarańczowo-czerwone. Ma białą sierść i dwa ogony. Relacje Rodzina Neko jest córką Nekomaty. Przyjaciele Jedyną przyjaciółką Neko jest Kate Sune, córka Kitsune. Znają się ze starej szkoły Neko - Japan High. Niestety, Neko przeprowadziła się do Salem, a Kate została w Tokio. Córka Nekomaty przyjaźniła się też kiedyś z Iną Nuren, córką Nure - Onny, ale Ina odeszła ze szkoły już pod koniec pierwszej klasy Japan High. Neko spotyka się z Kate w każde wakacje, a czasami nawet z Iną. Wrogowie Neko nie ma zbyt wielu wrogów, ale nienawidzi Cleo de Nile. Mumia od razu zaczęła się wyśmiewać z jej japońskiego stylu. Dla Neko było to bardzo bolesne, więc i ona zaczęła się śmiać z Cleo. I tak zaczęła się bitwa. Od tego momentu Cleo i Neko rywalizują na styl. Codziennie próbują pobić tą drugą w stylizacji i makijażu. Miłość Dziewczyna jest singielką. Kiedyś Ross ją podrywał, ale ona go nie lubi. Reszta chłopców uważa, że jest wredna. Ale to nieprawda. W rzeczywistości Neko jest bardzo miła. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Cleo de Nile Upiorka jej nienawidzi. Pierwszego dnia szkoły od razu zaczęła się bitwa na styl. Cleo nazywa ją Dwuogoniastą. Z Toralei Stripe Są dobrymi koleżankami, gdyż znają się od urodzenia Z Kate Sune Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Chodziły razem do Japan High. (Niedługo stworzę postać Kate.) Z Catrine DeMew Dziewczyny rzadko się widują, ale lubią się, gdyż są kuzynkami. Z Abbey Bominable Praktycznie w ogóle się nie znają. Po prostu mijają się na korytarzu i tyle. Z Ross'em Palonym Ross podrywał ją, jak każdą nową dziewczynę. Neko go ignorowała i robi to do teraz. Z Frankie Stein Z nią jest tak samo jak z Abbey - prawie się nie znają. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|155pxNekomata - Nekomata to istota, która na początku była kotem, lecz po dziesięciu latach zwykłego kociego życia ogon jej stopniowo się rozdwajał, dzięki czemu zyskała ponadnaturalne moce. Najbardziej znaną umiejętnością Nekomaty jest moc wskrzeszania umarłych, której cała moc tkwi w przedziwnych ruchach podwójnego ogona. Nekomata jest zazwyczaj zdystansowany i neutralny, choć potrafi być pamiętliwy i mściwy. W akcie zemsty wywołuje zmarłych krewnych osoby, wobec której żywi urazę, i rozkazuje im nękać swoją ofiarę tak, by ta nie mogła zaznać spokoju. Najlepszym sposobem na złagodzenie relacji z rozgniewanym Nekomatą są zwyczajne przeprosiny bądź, jeśli te nie wystarczą, próba przekupienia go jedzeniem. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|216pxJaponia '– państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskjego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: 'Dwuogoniasta '''Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.pngCo dwa ogony, to nie jedenPlik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: Historię Nieumarłych, bo lubi słuchać o dawnych czasach. ...A najmniej: Sport, bo nie lubi strojów na w-f. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Fioletowych pasemek. Ulubiony kolor: Fiolet. Sekrety jej pokoju: Mieszka w jaskini. Jej łóżko to miniaturowe drzewo wiśni, a jej lampka nocna to świecący Maneki Neko. Ciekawostki *Catrine DeMew jest jej kuzynką *Kiedyś chodziła do Japan High, gdzie znalazła sobie przyjaciółkę Kate Sune, która jest córką Kitsune *Ma alergię na truskawki Stroje Basic *'Linia:' Basic Neko Cat basic.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Wydanie:' - *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej linii Neko ma czarne włosy związane w koka, przyozdobione fioletowymi pasemkami. Nosi fioletowe kolczyki przypominające wachlarze. Ma na sobie fioletowe kimono z motywem różowych róż. Trzyma fioletowy wachlarz z niebieskimi różami. Na nogach ma błękitne szpilki. Jej makijaż stanowią fioletowa szminka i bardzo delikatny niebieski cień do powiek. Dawn of the Dance *'Linia:' Dawn Of the Dance Neko Cat Dawn of the Dance.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Wydanie:' luty 2013 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Neko znów ma włosy związane w koka z włożonymi w niego pomarańczowymi pałeczkami. Nosi niebieską sukienkę i pomarańczowe buty przyozdobione niebieskimi koralikami. Włożyła również srebrne kolczyki kółka. Oczy pomalowane ma na miętowo, a usta jej są bardzo delikatne. Galeria Neko_Cat_basic.jpg|Neko Cat Basic Neko_Cat_skull.jpg|Neko Cat Skull Neko Cat Dawn of the Dance.jpg|Neko Cat DOTD Neko Cat BIO2.jpg|Neko Cat bio Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Otaku-alien Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Japonia